


You Gotta Get Up (And Try, And Try, And Try)

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Already most of these couples are a thing in the fic, Canon complaint?, Captain Amercia: Civil War Doesn't Happen, Eventual Romance, Genderfluid Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Stephen Strange, No idea where tf Im going with this lol, Non-Binary Tony Stark, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pan Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker the matchmaker, Soft Reboot? Maybe? Idk you tell me, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, eventual ironstrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Tony Stark woke up at 6:30 AM that morning, everything felt wrong. His body just felt wrong to him, and he didn’t know why. And when he finally made himself get up (Howard was already banging on his door, telling him to get his “a**” moving, even though it was the weekend, and, as such he had no school that day), and ventured to his closet to look for something clean to put on, the mantra of the word wrong looping in his head over and over only intensified.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Loki, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	You Gotta Get Up (And Try, And Try, And Try)

_April 4th, 1987_

When Tony Stark woke up at 6:30 AM that morning, everything felt _wrong._ His body just felt _wrong_ to him, and he didn’t know why. And when he finally made himself get up (Howard was already banging on his door, telling him to get his “a**” moving, even though it was the weekend, and, as such he had no school that day), and ventured to his closet to look for something clean to put on, the mantra of the word _wrong_ looping in his head over and over only intensified. His closet’s contents felt… lacking, somehow. The shirts and jackets were too dark for his “mood”- what else could he call what he was feeling right now? He was a fourteen year-old kid, not a dictionary- and the shoes too bland. The pants he didn’t really think much of, but they could use a little more pizazz too. And so, that day he and Maria went to the store to get him some new clothes- Howard refused to come along, claiming he had work to do downstairs in the lab.

Not that Tony cared.

If anything, he was glad the man didn’t come along. The only thing Howard would do when they all went shopping for anything other than scientific equipment was stand around impatiently and check his watch every five seconds.

Tony was instantly drawn to some of the more pastel-y coloured clothes he saw as he and his mother walked in. He blatantly ignored the sales person who was trying to tell him that was the women’s section. He was Tony freaking Stark, for goodness sakes! The kid could go anywhere he darn well pleased, as long as it didn’t involve breaking the law. Maria was clearly surprised, if the look on her face was anything to go by, but she didn’t protest. She even told the sale person that her child knew exactly where he was going and that they didn’t need help.

The sales person shook his head and walked away.

Tony looked over at his mother and gave her a small smile before going back to browsing the section of jackets and blouses he was standing in front of. Some were a bit too frilly for his liking, others a little too bland. A lot did stick out to him though- there were quite a few jackets that were his size and had bright, colourful patterns that he particularly liked. And there were several blouses he found himself drawn to- some were bright, almost hot rod red, others that were a soft minty green, and others that were a light pinkish-purple shade. He took some of these jackets and blouses from the rack, marveling at the fabric he now hung carefully on his lower arm. Then he resumed his search, moving on to T-shirts and pants. After letting Tony pick out the clothes he wanted, Maria of course made him try them on in the dressing room before buying them- it wouldn’t do to buy him things only to find later on that they didn’t fit.

As Tony stood in front of the mirror, wearing the soon-to-be-his clothes, something seemed to click.

The mantra of _wrong_ was instantly replaced by _right._

And he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this god-awful prologue... hopefully I can get things to be more interesting from here... also no idea where I'm going with this fic, heh.


End file.
